


慢慢

by Thelittlekid



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelittlekid/pseuds/Thelittlekid
Summary: ooc预警一个产后小甜饼宝宝名字借用总裁双胞胎名字，但长相是私设的





	慢慢

 迪巴拉听到这个消息的时候有些吃惊——“什么？你要参加一档生活记录类节目，而且需要记录我们的日常？”“是的亲爱的，这是门德斯的安排。他希望我能展现一下我的日常生活，让大家了解一下我不同于球场的一面。”罗纳尔多坐在沙发上一手搂着迪巴拉，一手用手机查看最近的日程，  他最近好像没什么赛事 ，大多时候是在训练。

       “但你之前不是拍过一部纪录片了吗？”

       “但现在和那个时候不一样，现在有你和宝宝们了。” 罗纳尔多转过头亲吻迪巴拉的额头，生产过后的迪巴拉身上的奶味儿更浓了，而且身材也更丰腴了些——倒不是说长胖了，只是胸肉和臀肉明显多了，宽大的连帽衫都遮不住胸前鼓起的幅度，宽松的运动裤也同样遮不住他挺翘的屁股，捏起来软乎乎的，正和他的意。

         迪巴拉还沉浸在即将被记录生活的不安之中，完全没意识到罗纳尔多正在捏他的屁股。他从即将生产开始就没怎么露面，为了让他能好好地休养，罗纳尔多勒令他在家里休息了一个月，没有让他踏出房子一步，而他在这个月里做的最多的也就是给孩子们喂奶，然后运动运动，好把孕期长胖的减下去，毕竟他打算尽快回到足坛 。想到孩子们，迪巴拉不禁扬起嘴角，他在一个月前顺产下了两个小宝贝，  男孩子马特奥，女孩子叫伊娃，小朋友还看不出来像谁，只是伊娃继承了他的绿眼睛，马特奥继承了罗纳尔多的棕色眼睛，看到白白嫩嫩的两个小家伙，再想到迷你的肤色，迪巴拉突然为自己的孩子的未来担忧。

         看着迪巴拉扬起的嘴角，罗纳尔多知道他想到了孩子们，于是内心也柔软起来。他扳过迪巴拉的脑袋和他接吻——小宝石即使做了papa，吻技依旧没有长进，还是会被吻得气喘吁吁地软倒在他怀里，事实上小宝石在很多方面依旧没有变——比如那张娃娃脸，生产后的魔咒并未在他身上显效，他还像个永远长不大的男孩。他的小男孩为他生了两个宝贝，而且还为他们喂奶——这个他们包括宝宝，也包括罗纳尔多。这样的想法让罗纳尔多心情更加愉悦，亲得也更投入了。

         当他把揉捏迪巴拉臀肉的手伸进迪巴拉宽松的帽衫里，不出意外地摸到了一团微微溢奶的软肉——他曾经调戏过迪巴拉，问他穿成这样是不是要勾/引自己，当时迪巴拉脸红得像要滴血，羞愤地反驳他只是为了方便给宝宝喂奶。后来他再逼得紧，迪巴拉就快要哭出来了，产后的他变得更加感性，有时和罗纳尔多争执说着说着就要哭，弄得罗纳尔多都不敢和他生气了。他力度适中地揉捏着那团软肉，迪巴拉迷迷糊糊地倒在他怀里任他蹂躏，只是毫无气势地说了一句：“别，别揉了，溢出来会弄脏衣服的……”于是罗纳尔多揉得更凶了。

        正当他们想要深入地交流的时候，突然响起孩子的哭声，迪巴拉一下子清醒过来，推开罗纳尔多就往婴儿房里跑，然后抱起伊娃哄，看到伊娃将小脑袋往他怀里拱的时候，迪巴拉知道她是饿了，便撩起衣服喂伊娃奶，偏在这时罗纳尔多进了房间，从背后抱住他，吻了吻他的脸颊，然后在他耳边说了一句：“我等你过来。”这足以让产后极其敏感的年轻omega湿/透。

   尽管罗纳尔多和他讲过了，但第二天在家里看见看见一群人装相机的时候他还是有点不安，尤其是在前一天晚上和罗纳尔多亲热过后，他现在满身吻痕，后/面还含/着昨晚罗纳尔多留下的东西。所以在罗纳尔多将工作人员带进家里，然后回到卧室叫醒他，为他穿衣服的时候他还懵懵的，直到他洗漱好出去准备看看孩子，却看见了一大群陌生人的时候，他才反应过来。他装作若无其事的样子和他们打招呼，却看见每个人都在偷笑。他低头一看，才发现罗纳尔多为他穿的卫衣根本遮不住脖子，上面大片的吻痕张扬地显示着他们昨晚有多激烈。于是他红着脸回到卧室，再套上一件高领衣服才敢出来。罗纳尔多早已去训练，他只能一个人面对这尴尬的局面。

           安装完所有摄像头后，总导演过来给他讲解了这个节目的大体内容和拍摄范围，最后还不忘意味深长地加上一句“当然，有些内容不该拍的我们会关掉摄像机。”迪巴拉听后脸又红了起来，在心中暗暗骂罗纳尔多混蛋。  
   
   
       于是，罗纳尔多训练回来后便收获了一枚积压了一天怨气的小宝石，并且对小宝石在睡觉的时候背对着他，不让他碰的行为感到疑惑不解。

          
   
   
         第二天一早所有摄像机便开始工作，辛勤的摄像机自然记录下了小宝石窝在罗纳尔多怀里睡得很香的画面，也辛勤地记录下了小宝石在起床前黏黏糊糊地要抱抱的情景，那样子完全就是把昨天的事忘的一干二净。

        据说一周后播出的节目在一开头收视率便破亿。

        但更甜的还在后面呢。  
 


End file.
